


Coconuts

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scents & Smells, preslash, scott is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(678):<br/>Every time I see him I get horny. I can't help it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconuts

“What’s that smell?” Scott asks with his nose in the air, sniffing for the mystery smell.

Stiles laughs because Scott has never looked more like a puppy than he does right now. “I don’t smell anything dude,” he says, shrugging.

Scott is still sniffing, moving his nose around, unhappy to just let it go. “It smells like coconut or something. I just… don’t know where it’s coming from.”

Stiles shrugs again because he still can’t smell anything. He knows Scott obviously has a better sense of smell, seeing as how he’s a werewolf and all. So really he doesn’t know why Scott is asking him at all.

The next thing Stiles knows Scott’s nose is all up in his business.

“Hey man! What are you doing?” Stiles pushes Scott away.

“It’s coming from you!” Scott says in an accusing tone. “You don’t usually smell like coconuts. Well, sometimes I get a whiff of it when Lydia’s around, but she’s not here right now. And what would a smell have to do with seeing Lydia?” Leave it to Scott to have literally no idea what is going on, basically ever. It clicks in Stiles’ mind as soon as Scott mentions Lydia, because Stiles is a teenage boy and when he sees a girl who he’s had a crush on since forever, what can you expect?

Only this time, like Scott has mentioned, Lydia is nowhere to be seen. Who is there, however, is Derek. Stiles almost chokes on air when he realizes what that means.

Sure, he’d thought about Derek being attractive, because honestly who hadn’t? But suddenly he’s all too aware of how turned on he is just by seeing Derek. And now he’s worrying about everyone else noticing, because he hangs out with a bunch of werewolves and they have supersonic smelling powers, or something, and he doesn’t want them to figure out what it means if there’s a specific freaking smell that emits from him when he gets aroused.

But at the moment he’s really hoping that Scott doesn’t realize what it means.

“Wait,” Scott says and Stiles knows he’s spoken—thought?—too soon. “You’re like in love with Lydia. Does that mean it’s when you’re like… you know… _excited_?” Scott asks with a knowing grin.

“Oh god, can you not say it like that? It sounds so weird!” Stiles groans.

“But wait, the only person here besides me is Derek. That doesn’t make any sense.” Scott has a puzzled look on his face and Stiles wants to slap him because he’s so _dumb_!

Stiles swears he can hear the gears turning in Scott’s head and he doesn’t even need werewolf hearing to do it.

“Are you…? Do you…? _Derek_?”

“None of that makes any sense buddy. What are you talking about?” Stiles knows what Scott means because they’ve been friends forever and he knows what Scott is talking about even if Scott doesn’t, but right now he’s trying to play dumb.

“Are you, like _into_ Derek?” he whispers.

“Can you like shut the fuck up!?” Stiles snaps because, hello, werewolf hearing and Derek is actually in the room.

Scott starts giggling because he knows that it’s true, and Stiles wants to punch himself in the face because Scotts knows his secret. And he’s going to know every single time Stiles is turned on because apparently he smells like fucking _coconuts_. 

And Scott likes to call him out on it. Every time Stiles gets a little turned on when Derek’s around, Scott is mentioning something about coconuts. And it’s never subtle because it’s Scott we’re talking about here. Stiles doesn’t even think subtle is in Scott’s vocabulary.

Everybody catches on pretty quickly except—and Stiles thanks god for it—Derek. He’s either denser than Scott, which Stiles never thought was possible, or he’s just too wrapped up in his alpha business to care. The reason doesn’t really matter to Stiles, just as long as he doesn’t figure it out.

One day they’re having a pack meeting and something about the way Derek is all in charge and dominant has Stiles even more turned on than usual. He’s even crossing his legs, just in case. That would get a little awkward. The smell is one thing, but actually popping a boner at a pack meeting would be worse than death, Stiles thinks.

Scott’s whispering something to Isaac on the other side of the room and Stiles knows it’s about him because he’s the only human that can’t hear it.

Then his phone vibrates in his pocket and his suspicions are confirmed.

_**Dude I can smell coconuts from here… Really? Right now?** _

_Every time I see him I get horny. I can’t help it!_

Stiles sees Scott’s look of horror and thinks he deserves it. He’s the one who keeps bringing up the damn coconut smell.

_**TMI dude** _

_Then stop talking about fucking coconuts! Or I’ll tell you all the reasons why Derek turns me on and what I want to do with him…_

Stiles smiles mischievously and waits for Scott to make the next move.

_**Truce?** _

_Truce._

And even though Stiles still sees the knowing look on his face when Derek’s around, Scott stops mentioning the damn coconuts.


End file.
